herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Poppy
Princess Poppy is the daughter of King Peppy and an unknown female Troll, the princess, later queen of the Trolls and the main protagonist of the film Trolls. She is Bridget's mentor and best friend, and Branch's girlfriend. She was voiced by Anna Kendrick. Bio Princess Poppy is the princess of the trolls, who is upbeat and naive. Her father, King Peppy rescued his subjects from the greedy Bergens. When they kidnap Poppy's friends and father, she goes off to save them and for the first time in her life discovers a dilemma that can't be solved with music or a hug. But as the story progresses, Poppy learns to be true to herself to save the trolls and defeat the Bergens. Role in the film Poppy is first seen as an infant on the day of Trollstice (the one day Bergens feel happiness by eating Trolls), where she was set to be fed to Prince Gristle as his first Troll. However she, along with the other Trolls, is replaced by a wooden decoy, whilst the Trolls led by Poppy's father King Peppy, escaped Bergentown and moved to the woodland. This caused Prince Gristle's father King Gristle Sr. to put the blame of the Trolls escape on the head cook Chef and banish her from Bergentown. Twenty years later, a now adult Poppy throws a party to celebrate the anniversary of the Trolls' escape from the Bergens, much to the dismay of Branch, a grey pessimistic Troll who believes the noise will attract Bergens. Branch's worries are proved true when Chef hears the noise and captures some of the Trolls (including Poppy's friends and her crush Creek) whilst Poppy, Peppy and the others get to safety. When Peppy and the other Trolls are reluctant to go after Chef and rescue the other Trolls, Poppy enlists a reluctant Branch to help her save the others. When arriving in Bergentown, Poppy and Branch find their fellow Trolls being guarded by a Scullery Maid named Bridget and are able to convince her to free the Trolls by offering to get her a date with Prince Gristle (now known as King Gristle Jr.). Branch reveals to Poppy and the other Trolls that the reason he doesn't sing is because as a child, his singing attracted Chef, who took his grandmother Grandma Rosiepuff to be eaten, which resulted in Branch stop singing and turned grey. After the Trolls succeed in helping Bridget (using the name Lady Glittersparkles) get a date with King Gristle Jr., she helps them escape. However when Poppy and the others see Creek trapped inside jewel of the King's mantle, they steal the jewel and try to free Creek, only to find it empty. Poppy and the others are then imprisoned by Chef and are shocked to discover that Creek has turned against them to prevent being eaten. Creek goes on to tell Poppy that he wished there was another way to stop him getting eaten, but there isn't. Creek also says that he is doing this for Poppy and takes her cowbell, which he uses to trick Peppy and the other Trolls in the village into thinking that Poppy has returned, only for them to be captured by the Bergens. With all the Trolls being prepared to be served to the Bergens, Poppy loses all hope and turns grey along with the other Trolls. Sad to see Poppy like this, Branch (for the first time since his grandmother's death) sings to "True Colors" to her and reveals his feelings for her. This restores Poppy and the other Trolls colors and even Branch returns to his natural blue color. Bridget arrives and frees the Trolls and tells them to flee and that she is ready to accept punishment for treason. However Poppy does not wish to leave her friend and reveals to King Gristle Jr. that Bridget was Lady Glittersparkles and says that Trolls don't need to be eaten for happiness as the King felt happiness with Bridget. After Chef and Creek are banished from Bergentown (and later eaten by a giant monster), the Trolls and Bergens make peace with each other. Poppy is then made Queen of the Trolls and shares a romantic hug with Branch. ''Trolls: The Beat Goes On'' Poppy returns in this television sequel to the film. In the episode "Creek Week", Creek (who survived his encounter with the monster) returns to Troll Village and apologizes to Poppy and the others for his betrayal. Appearance Poppy has pink skin, pink eyes with dark pink hair. Her attire consists of a blue/green short dress and a green hairband decorated with blue flowers. Trivia *Poppy is to be voiced by Anna Kendrick, who also voiced Courtney Babcock in ParaNorman and played Cinderella in Into the Woods. *She is Dreamworks third female protagonist (The first being Ginger from Chicken Run, the second being Ginormica from Monsters vs Aliens) Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Monarchs Category:Warriors Category:Princess Warriors Category:Heroic Monsters Category:In Love Category:Pure Good Category:Damsels Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Amazons Category:Animal Kindness Category:Loyal Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Adventurers Category:Book Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Selfless Category:The Hero Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Stalkers Category:Elementals Category:Narrators Category:Charismatic Category:Sympathetic Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Aristocrats Category:Provoker Category:Poor Category:Big Good